thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Morales
Human male, born 3 Su'mo', LY 862, in Tonad, to Bo and Suzanne. Jack of all trades. Little is known about Tom's early life, though he was orphaned around the age of 13, at which point he became a street rat. In the years since then, he has studied under many masters, eventually becoming a "jack of all trades." He has put the various skills he learned throughout his life to use as an adventurer, before semi-retiring in 902, at the age of 40. By that time he had made quite a bit of money in the course of his adventures, which he entrusted to an accountant named Frank Numbercrunch, who invested most of the money in a high-yield savings account. He continued wandering, if not truly adventuring, and continued attempting to ply his various trades, with little success. Finally, in 908, he decided to just settle down in Plist and live off the interest from his savings account, which was enough to pay for his expenses each month. He bought himself one of the rooms above a tavern called the Boar & Bear, which was owned by George Taverner. However, in 912 (at age 49), Tom met a young man named Darius Lonewander, as well as a street rat named Tiejo. Darius was planning on starting a rebellion, of which Tom and Tiejo immediately became a part, along with a group of Tom's acquaintances, The Band. After helping found the United Villages of the Chaos, Tom went off on his own for more solo adventures. He still keeps in touch with his old friends from the Chaos, however. When the surname law was passed in 904, Tom decided he'd never choose a surname, because he didn't like the way The Order had gone about forcing changes onto the world (though he is not believed to have played any part in opposing the Coming of the Order). However, in 905, when the first census-takers eventually found him, he chose the name "Morales." (It is believed that his accountant helped convince him not to fight the law in this matter.) But he's never gone by the name, when he could possibly avoid it; in fact, most of his friends never even knew he'd chosen a surname. Nor has he ever explained to anyone why he chose 'Morales.' Former masters In 875, not long after being orphaned, Tom met a kid about his own age (13), who became his first master. From this master (whose name and even gender Tom has never divulged), he learned the art of pick-pocketing. In 876, at age 14, he learned the art of mask-making and acting from a man named Drexl (who was at the time aged 70). In 878, at age 16, he left his home village to begin adventuring. In 880, at age 18, he went to Ship to become a sailor on a merchant ship. This job would last nearly two years, but in the years thereafter, he would always help out the crews of any ships he traveled on in his adventures. In 882, at age 20, he learned the art of mind-reading (actually reading facial expressions and body language, in greater depth than most people do naturally), from a man named Stemin (age 35). At this time, Tom was in Toobay, and it was there that he decided to quit his job as a sailor and resume his own adventures and continue learning new skills. In 884, at age 22, he learned the art of coffee-brewing from Staniel Barista (age 27), in Tanq. In 887-888, at age 25, he learned the art of swordsmanship (including Chakra Over Mana) from Moto Jiandao (age 47), in Shipsister. In 889, at age 26, he learned variations on Chakra Over Mana from Jade Nishikigoi (age 21), in Shipsister. In 891, at age 29, he learned the craft of cooperage from Van Ringer (age 40), in Triscot. Van taught Tom only the basics of cask-making, though Van himself is somewhat well-known for his skill at all aspects of cooperage, as well as designing curved frames for paintings to be displayed on round walls. In 892-893, at age 30, he learned the science of minismithery and the making of pocket watches from a man named Amos (age 44), in Tanq. In 899, at age 36, he learned to mix huo yao from a former pirate named Clancy (age 62), in Port. In 908, at age 46, he learned the art of prognostication from a man named Gordon Lightprophet (age unknown), at the third World Fair, in Sorret. This is of course only a partial list; Tom has had any number of other masters over the years. More may be added to the list in time. Category:People